With the development of display technologies, the display effect of liquid crystal display products is enhanced continuously and, thus, the application field of the liquid crystal display products is widely broadened.
The power consumption of the display products is proportional to the display driving frequency. Therefore, to reduce the power consumption of the display products, the display driving frequency needs to be reduced. However, in current display products, after the driving frequency is reduced, in a holding stage, the pixel electrode voltage may keep decreasing due to the existence of the leakage current, and the display image flicker may easily occur, thus affecting the display effect.
The disclosed array substrate, display panel, and display device are directed to solving at least partial problems set forth above and other problems.